


A Quiet Night

by Hellagay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellagay/pseuds/Hellagay
Summary: Cat and Kara are stuck in a safehouse while DEO deals with the problem.





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musetotheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/gifts).



Alex opens the door and holds it wide for Kara to shuffle through, five full seconds later Cat deigns to join them in the cabin. Her disgust at the exterior is easily matched by the dated interior of the single room hunting accommodation. "While I understand it may be a requirement to swap your brain for a badge when the government pays the wage, surely you understand rustic is not synonymous with medieval."

Alex rolls her eyes but otherwise ignores Cat in favour of helping Kara to the couch. "How are you feeling Kara?"

"Fine." The lie is not helped by the dark DEO clothes completely washing out her pale clammy skin, growing bruises and the crutches to match the strapped up knee.

Alex kneels in front of her sister, lifting her chin gently to ensure eye contact, "Kara."

"OK, no. I feel terrible. Everything hurts. Happy?"

"Not at all. I'm sorry to leave you here. But Cat has the radio and will contact the DEO should anything change. Won't she?" The last sentence is aimed at Cat who stops tapping at her blank phone, two can play the ignoring game.

"Yes, yes now shoo. The sooner you catch Siobhan I can return to a place with internal walls and your sister can recover in a real bed."

Alex looks at the ladder leading to the mezzanine beds, "Fuck."

"It's fine, I'll be fine. Alex just go."

Alex's shoulders drop, she rocks forward to kiss Kara on the forehead carefully avoiding the injured knee. "I'll sort this, promise."

"I know." One last shoulder squeeze and Alex is gone. The rumble of the cabins generator drowns out any noise the jacked up government SUV makes on the gravel road.

-

Cat has finished her disdainful inspection of their shared space, twice to give the Danvers' sisters an illusion of privacy. "How ... quaint." The dichotomy between the thousand dollar outfit and the rustic cabin would normally earn a smile from Kara, yet she doesn't respond. "I'd ask which of these ridiculous beds your prefer however your current state has you limited to the couch."

"That's fine." Cat's eyes narrow taking in her hunched form. "Well then we have either 'Thai Green Curry' or 'Beef Stroganoff" in these delicious freeze dried packets."

"I'm fine."

"Just because I'm no longer your boss does not remove all the repercussions for lying. Now I'm sure the better Lane has not stocked her hunting cabin with poison. I ask again, beef or chicken?"

"I'm not hungry." The mumbled statement rocks Cat. Two things everyone knows about Kara are the quiet strength in her frame and the bottomless pit known as her stomach. Looking at the pale girl hugging herself Cat is truly concerned. "Kara, for two years you were an impeccable assistant. Until your sister returns allow me to return the favour."

"I'm fine." Her eyes are fixed on the floor and she is staying very carefully still.

"You are not fine. You are also supposed to be a journalist. Perhaps my parting gift should have been a thesaurus rather than an office." With that she stalks the fifteen foot length of the cabin to start heating the MRE. The bench does not count as a kitchen in the slightest and she will be having words with her former legal counsel about the standard of accommodation. Off all grids or not. She returns with the 'beef' for Kara.

"I'm not hungry."

Cat crouches down in an echo of Alex's earlier position, "If you do not eat, you cannot have the next dose of drugs. Which in your current state..." A shaking hand grabs the foil tray. She pretends not to notice as she gently places the fork in the stew for Kara. "At least half to line your stomach."

"Thank you." A whisper, aimed more at the food than Cat.

"It's the very least I can do. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"I just, I just want to sleep." It's been a long day for both of them, Cat understands that desire well. Silently she does the minimal busy work required for them to sleep in the cabin. Windows and door locked, curtains drawn, radio checked and the lights turned off. She has the best intentions of watching Kara for discomfort but is quickly lulled to sleep by the muted rumble of the generator.

-

Cat wakes to a thud. Terror grips her chest as she imagines Siobhan in full trashy villain make up here to finish Kara then her off. Their current location leads to slasher flick style concerns. The thought is banished with the whimper from below her. "Kara?"

"I'm fine."

Cat doesn't even dignify that with an answer. Instead she feels her way to the ladder and climbs down. The cabin is deathly silent, with no generator Cat can't turn the lights on to check Kara. "What hurts?" Slowly she crosses the cabin to open the curtain. Moonlight will have to do.

"Nothing." Clearly a lie Kara is quivering on the floor in the silvery light.

"Do you want help getting back on the couch?"

"This hurts less. Just go back to sleep."

"Kara." Cat doesn't know what to do here. Kara needs help but isn't accepting it.

"Just go away Cat. You're going to leave tomorrow anyway. Again." The words are mumbled into the couch but Cat hears them with perfect clarity. Oh. OHH.

She sits on the couch and covers Kara with a blanket. "Yes, quite possibly. But you can come visit me. I will leave National City again, you can visit Washington. I am not abandoning you."

"I know," Cat has to strain to hear, "it's the quiet that makes me feel alone. The last time I blew out my powers I had the TV and radio and noise of the city. Here there is nothing. I may as well be back in my pod waiting to die alone in space again." Cat opens her mouth and Kara rushes to fill the silence, "I'll be fine. Alex will catch Siobhan, I'll get my powers back and you can go back to diving. Just ignore my sad little story."

"I will do no such thing. You are not alone and shouldn't feel this way. I'll stay right by your side until Alex returns." Cat reaches down and takes Kara's hand. She has every intention of staying on the lumpy couch until sun up.

"Can, can I have a hug?" The timidness breaks Cats heart. She will stay closer.

"I'll do you one better." She gently slips off the couch and under Kara's blanket. "Is this alright with your knee?"

"My knee is fine." She can feel the glare and corrects herself. "My knee is destroyed. It will be fine and it teaches me to tackle a meta human out the window without my powers."

"You what?" Cat screeches. Kara pulls her back into the hug. "She started it, she threatened you. And she was going to come after me, I just sped it up. I survived and everything will be fine."

"I'm serious about that thesaurus." Cat grumbles, but allows herself to be shifted. Lying in Kara's arms is better than she imagined in any idle fantasy. The location has a few flaws however. She chuckles to herself.

"What?"

"Not how I imagined this."

"Can to you tell me how you imagined this? Or what you're doing in Washington, or anything really." Kara falls asleep listening to Cat spin a tale of fancy food, dates and trips to aquariums, zoos and museums.

-

Alex finds them in morning. Cat in her crumpled designer wear snuggled into Kara's neck on the floor of a wooden shack. Despite the hardwood 'mattress' the serenity on both faces is beautiful. Until Cat wakes up with her back screaming.

"Maybe you two could share a real bed next time." Identical glares send her to wait in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Is a bed reaaally required for bed sharing trope?  
> (I'm sorry I wanted this to be better for you.)  
> Happy Holidays


End file.
